Capps
A prominent member of the Clout Crusaders, Capps is a valuable asset to the team. He makes himself useful with his ability to freeze time for up to 5 seconds and is capable of utilizing a barrage of memes as a projectile type attack. Powers and Abilities Time stop Connection to the meme stream Origin Jacob (Capps) Capps he was born into a poor family and his mother died as his birth. His father was a good for nothing drunk. At the age of 10 years old his father died of kidney failure. His father previously saved a life of a wealthy meme farmer. His father with his dying breath gave him a letter and told him to meet a man named Sebastian Fors. He had a boy the same age as me named Thomas Fors he never knew his mother like me but he was too annoying and I despised him and the family as a whole. We lived together for years of Capps hating this family and he was slowly poisoning the family to gather there wealth and gain power. Chance found out about this and confronted the police and Sebastian. As he was cornered he grabbed a mask and put it on and said, "You will remember this as the time you almost caught Jacob Capps." As he says this he gets shot and is bleeding out. He puts his wounded hand on his face with the mask on it and this is where it changed sudden pain went throughout his body. He gained mystical power and memories of a very powerful memer that was known as the Memelord. The Memelord was so dank he was heard throughout the realms for his power and memes. Capps gained the powers and memories of this man and found out why he was so powerful. Capps stopped time with his new found powers and killed everyone in the room in the matter of seconds but was in the blink of an eye to a normal mortal. He left Thomas and Sebastian alive to corner them and kill them both. Capps watched as the two bled out next to each other. He hid the bodies and claimed they died in the city and gathered the wealth. Capps gained so much power within the Dank Realm people started to make hits on him to kill but no one was successful. He grew bored of this realm and wished for action in the world since nobody wanted to fuck with him. Capps heard of a realm of known as the Edgy Realm he heard story horrific story of people dying and mass murders on the daily. Capps was interested so he decided to go there and make the realm worship him as a god. Alas realm travel was impossible for any man unless your powers were strong enough or you had a special vehicle. Years pass by where he was stuck on the Dank realm where no party wanted to fight him which made things unenjoyable for him. After a few years a mystical person comes to grant his wish of going to the Edgy realm. Capps acquired a stone that allows him to travel between the Dank and Edge Realms but he has to be on one of those to travel to the other. He goes to the Edgy realm and slaughter people to feed his hunger for blood. While this is happening the Memelord is gaining control of Capps' body. After a year of killing people he realizes how pointless its really is and realizes that the Memelord was controlling him this is why hatred was filled with his body because of the Memelord called to him ever since he went to live with Sebastian so he suppressed the Memelord. By suppressing the Memelord powers of the Memelord bundled up and gained power on its own inside of Capps and now when Capps is in dire need of power he puts his hood on. When this happens his personality changes completely where the only thing he can do is kill. He realized this and distanced himself from everyone. Capps understands his powers and the other self within him so he must tread carefully when asking for power.